Simulacrum
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: IxK. "His mind was littered with thoughts of murder and abductions and bloody handprints smeared all over his mother’s clean walls, get-away cars and stab wounds by the thirties lining his body"


**A/N: **Hi there everyone! Got any plans for today? XD

I can't think of much to say here, I'm pretty tired (when am I not tired and posting?). This is just a stupid little short thing I wanted to post for _Halloween_. Hope you enjoy, and oh! I hope that every one of you has a very safe, and very awesome Halloween!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warnings: **Boys being boys. Vague juicy stuff.

**Title: **I didn't know what the word meant when I first heard it. And on the chance that you guys don't know either, **_simulacrum_** is a _slight, unreal, or superficial likeness or semblance. An image or representation. An unreal or vague semblance._

Got it?

--

--

* * *

--

**Air Gear**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**Simulacrum**

--

* * *

--

--

Horror films were not really his thing, or so he'd tell himself every year, but they just so happened to fit the Halloween spirit. So, during the week of, he would watch a horror flick every night to spook himself senseless and, you know, make him feel like he was somehow accomplishing something. He couldn't say he was sure what it was that he and other people found so fascinating about jump starting the heart, making your skin crawl and chilling your bones, but there he went, popping a new movie into the player each night and flicking off the lights.

But on nights like tonight he would feel tired of the same old stuff. Perverted stalkers and creepy phone calls, axe murderers and girls tripping dramatically while running for their lives (which was always a make or break deal of whether or not they lived), and it all got pretty old after a while. And tonight, it made his eyes sore.

He began to drift, close to dozing to the lullaby of teenagers screaming bloody murder and chainsaws revving. And he probably _would _have fallen asleep, if not for the cotton pillowcase that swooped over his head and tugged back around his throat.

Panic rose instantly and Kazu arched away from the couch a little too far. Consequence sent him toppling over the back of it and landing hard on the floor, his attacker still stifling his face with the fabric. He felt hands pulling and probing, being rough and quick, and Kazu flailed his arms and felt his elbow connect with bone (felt like a jaw, maybe) and his mind was littered with thoughts of murder and abductions and bloody handprints smeared all over his mother's clean walls, get-away cars and stab wounds by the thirties lining his body.

Still he threw out his arms and legs, feeling the satisfying sensation of thwacking against what was obviously another human body, and one good kick that gave him the time he needed to fall away. His hands scrambled up to clutch the suffocating pillowcase over his hand and yank it off to gasp at the air.

Rushing to his feet he wildly looked around, his defenses fell completely _flat_ when it was _Ikki_ of all people, sitting on his floor and rubbing a welding pink spot on his cheekbone.

"What…" the blonde stared in absolute disbelief. "The _hell_ were you trying to do!?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I was _trying _to surprise you," came the equally snide retort. He rubbed at his cheek for a moment more before crawling to his feet and slinging a heavy arm around Kazu's shoulders. "I was trying to kidnap you."

"Push off!" Kazu snarled, wrenching his arm away and stepping back with a hot glare in his eyes. What kind of sick idiot does that to someone he knows? To his own surprise, he didn't thrash away when Ikki approached him again and took a hold of his arm, tugging him close enough to wrap a hand around his waist, resting it at the small of his back and staring into Kazu's eyes, which were angrily aimed off to the side and at the floor.

"Come on, you weren't in any real danger."

"That's not the…" Kazu started, then saw Ikki closing in for a kiss and quickly had to press a hand to his face to deflect it. "That's not the _point_!"

"I thought you liked role play."

"You idiot, you don't remember last year at _all_, do you?"

"I remember you having a sense of humor."

"Fuck you, Ikki."

And Ikki squeezed, pressing their stomachs together and managing to steal a quick peck of the corner of Kazu's mouth. The blonde was so flustered and angry, and still just the slightest bit shaken. The Crow could feel the trembling in Kazu's body attempting to die down, but the tiny vibration felt nice against him, so he kept his abdomen close.

"Okay, I'm _sorry_, alright?" Ikki offered, not sounding nearly as genuine as he meant but Kazu still seemed to bite. He let his shoulders drop; this guy was just _impossible_ to deal with and _impossible _to deny. "How do I make it up to you?"

And while Kazu didn't seem all too fascinated by the idea of letting Ikki 'kidnap' him and victimize him more than he already did on any other given day, he _had_ been spooked. He _had _gotten that sensational rush he'd been aiming for with his rented horror flicks, which had left his heart racing and his blood pumping. He turned to see the movie still playing, the reflection of the TV flickering and spazzing against the surface of the couch, where Ikki clutched him by the shoulders and threw him to. He was like a werewolf, deprived and starving and selfish, fangs nipping his flesh before Kazu realized he was being pinned down by Ikki's body.

Kazu opened his mouth to gasp, found it stupid and hilarious that the girl on TV let out a wretched cry the very instant his lips parted, and he felt Ikki's tongue slobbering up his shoulder, ruthlessly tugging the shirt down so he could put his mouth to him.

Suddenly, the room felt very hot, or he did. Whichever. Kazu felt his breath hitch when Ikki trailed up to his ear, felt his toes stretch and curl in reflex, turned his head to the side when Ikki's hair tickled his face, bucked his hips a little when Ikki hit a good spot _right there_. And just as suddenly as the hot flash claimed him, Kazu felt that rush return to him again – that terrified, jolt your heart, I-can't-breathe adrenaline – and Kazu swallowed his spit thickly in his mouth before bringing up his hands and splaying his fingers over Ikki's back to pull him closer. Curled his fingers on Ikki's shoulder blades when someone on the TV started to wail and sob.

It was a different way to celebrate Halloween, that was for sure; fondle and commemorate the spirit of the holiday to the harmonic sounds of maniacal laughter (that occasionally Kazu would think was Ikki), the howl of wolves (again, Ikki), the blissful raking of nails across a floor, the creak of naked, angry trees, the clean _whst _of a knife carving into flesh and the drip-dropping of blood leaking from ceilings.


End file.
